Marshamallow Kiss
by Katherine McBride
Summary: Cuando flotaba en el vacio, siempre hubo algo que se pregunto, por que Tsunayoshi le gano, no era su familia, parte si pero habia dos factores muy poderosos mas en ella.
1. Prologo

Marshamallow Kiss

Aquí Kaine osease yo con una idea fumada que vino a mi mente hoy mientras veia imágenes de Bleach xD .Asd una pareja crack *o* 10086 see tengo traumas –w- algo cortito de 3 cap maximo creo o no se. Se basa en el nuevo Arc si no lo an visto que esperan xD.

Paring Haru Miura, Byakuran Gesso

Disclaimer KHR! © Akira Amano

***10086**

Prologo:

Cuando flotaba en el vacio, siempre hubo algo que se pregunto, por que Tsunayoshi le gano, no era su familia, parte si pero habia dos factores muy poderosos mas en ella.

Aquellas dos adolecentes, la primavera y el Sol, siempre lo supo Tsunayoshi era afortunado, pero ahora el estaba ahí solo sin nadie.

Se sentia vacio queria, sentir aque calor que tenia Tsunayoshi a su alrededor, queria alguno de esos factores fuera de el y solo para dudaba que alguien le apoyara, el cometio errores desastres que no se podia arreglar.

Hasta la batalla de los arcobarelos Uni, la pequeña Uni aquel brote de vida que le pedia ayuda, quiza ahora podria comprobar que era eso que tanto le llamaba la atencion, aquellas muchachas que eran las que le daban fuerza a Tsunayoshi.

No queria mentir, no por ahora simplemente quiere probar el amor, calor, de aquello que tenia Tsunayoshi.

Por que el queria tener una luz, que le enseñara la belleza de vivir, por que el quria ver el amor.

***10086**

WTF! See yo otra vez y si tengo esa cara de estoy loca pero vamos es Byakuran y es tan sexy *3* ñam una mini prologo

Coment..?

Metepec Mexico a 3 de diciembre de 2011

Kaine Leto: _el mundo acaba cuando dejas de luchas por tus sueños _


	2. Comienzo

Capitulo II Cominezo:

Paring Haru Miura, Byakuran Gesso

Disclaimer KHR! © Akira Amano

***10086**

Habia dos factores importantes, para Tsunayoshi que eran demaciado dificiles de ignorar, eso lo sabia de mas Byakuran, sabia que ellas dos le daban fuerzas para superar la adversidad, lo intuia y el no contaba con esa superintuición que caracterizaba a los Vongola.

Pero para que negarle esos dos factores eran interesantes, eran sencillamente unicos, y sentia celos de esos dos factores por una lado el Sol: aquella muchacha de cabellera dorara y ojos miel, siempre iluminando la habitacion que entraba su inocencia, era dulce, sus bellos ojos le sonreia a la vida, pero era demaciado inocente estaba seguro que si la tenia en sus manos la romperia como una figura de cristal, aparte ella ya tenia dueño; Sawada Tsunayoshi, se veian se hechaban miradas inocentes pero llenas de amor. Las mejillas sonrosadas de ella competian con las piruetas de Bluebell.

Y dejando sola a la primavera, la primavera era bella simle unica que soportaba, soporto las peleas de la tormenta, la simpleza de la lluvia, el calor del sol, el ruido del trueno, las soledad de la nube, el egocentrismo de la niebla y hasta el desamor de cielo pero ella era linda suave y tenia ese olor a rosas haciendole ver encantadora sus bellos ojos achocolatados, ella era un ejemplo de fuerza aun sabiendo que su amor no era correspondido ella siempre lo amaria, sentia celos hacia Tsunayoshi la primavera era lo que cualquier hombre quisiera tener una mujer bella amorosa y dedicaba, a veces se preguntaba si a Tsunayoshi le fallaba la intuicion, ella con sus defectos era lo mas perfecto que podia haber, asi que su cometido debia ser ese la primaver, deseaba verla florecer, hasta cierto punto quebrarla, por que la primavera era unica y era especial.

No sabia a ciencia cierta como lo hiba hacer pero algo era seguro, la primavera hiba a ser alumbrada por otro cielo, un cielo algo hilarante descabellado y bastante infantil, pero en ciertos momentos serio y con una familia y una promesa por cumplir

Sinceramente no habia nada mas que idear un pla, que era ganarla poco apoco alejarla de tsunayoshi y sentir ese calor que con tanto anelo que ilumine su frio corazon,

Por que Byakuran Gesso cuando quiero algo lo obtiene y no se detiene, y la primavera hiba a ser una de esas cosas que aunque tardes en conseguir lo va a disfrutar demaciado.

Por que ella debe ser todos y sobre todo, alejarla de Tsunayoshi por que el no la merece.

***10086**

See me tarde algo en actualizar, (Grimm: ¿algo? –notese el sarcasmo-) callate Grimm ¬¬ ves que andaba sec y no tenia ideas bueno si pero para otros fics en mente xD pero he aquí la parte dos de ese alocado proyencto siempre son costitos mis drabbles creo que sera otra serie de drables xD o no se ¿que opinan?

Muchas gracias a: Piffle Princess, Le Brocole, Tsuki-chan, Temainalumi-chan & Mere Mitsuky Taitoukay gracias por sus comentarios

Metepec Mexico a 23 de Diciembre del 2011

Kaine Leto: _El mundo se acaba cuando dejas de luchar por tus sueños _


	3. Unexped Encounter

Unexped Encounter.

Paring Haru Miura, Byakuran Gesso

Disclaimer KHR! © Akira Amano

***10086**

Siempre lo supo, pero estaba tan ciega, estaba tan enamorada de Tsunayoshi, que no lo notaba, el amaba a Kyoko, se sentia estupida. Pero no podia odiarlos, ellos eran importantes; su mejor amiga, el amor de su vida, pero no podia negar que dolia, y mucho.

Suspiro mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de pasteles, ahora lo dulce, le sabia tan amargo, y aquel suave y dulce sentimiento que antes le sabia a caramelo ahora le sabia a café un amargo y oscuro café.

Entro y lo que no queria encontrarse ahí estaba, sentada la razon de su dolor, su amiga y el, sentados en una mesa compartiendo algo especial, sus mejillas pintadas de un adorable color carmin de ambos. Su pecho se sintio comprimido y una trancionera lagrima rodo por su mejilla.y anque sonara cobarde huyo, pero no queria ver esa escena por que su debil corazon se romperia en mas pedazos su corazon ya no estaba completo simplemente se hiab rompiendo poco a poco

***10086**

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo en Namimori, la batalla del Arcoiris no empezaria si no hasta mas tarde, eso habia informado Uni, asi que como gato curioso quizo recorrer la ciudad, no recordaba del todo ya que en el futuro donde el habia destrudo el mundo.

Movio su cabeza de forma violenta no volveria a hacer eso nunca mas ahora yudaba a la pequeña Uni a romper la maldiciony que ella pudiera vivir una vida normal.

Viro su vista y encontro con una de las mujeres que siempre estabn alrededor de Tsunoyashi, la vio se veia triste, distante vacia, era muy diferente a como la recordaba en el futuro y por simple curiosidad le siguio. Por que realmente ella era lo que queria.

Haru Miura si no se equivocaba, le siguio se veia triste a lo mejor ya habia notado la relacion naciente del Decimo. Claro debia ser eso de que otra forma puede hacr que ella que es la energia andante este asi de deprimidapensaba para si mismo, queria hablarle abrazarle probablemente ella llenria el vacio en su alma que no se habia logrado llenar en el futuro, ahora tampoco tenia a la pequeña Uni pero con ella habia un calor mas no llenaba ese vacio.

Noto que ella habia cochado con alguien, se dilculpaba tontamente, esos tipos estaban feos de verdad (see imaginense unos yakuzas asi como los de Beelzebub) y oyo como el lider de esos patanes decia:

-miren no mas una zorrita que choco con nosotros que dicen muchachos se quieren divertis- decia con cierta burla y tono lasivo en su voz.

-Hahi! Haru no es nada de eso señor, Haru se dilculpo asi con su permiso- decia tan firmemente pero en sus ojos se veia claramente el miedo, pero aun sabien su peligrono debia flaquear.

Uno de aquellos hombres le tomo la muñeca fuertemente y la reia idiotamente y veia a su jefe.

-Por favor deje a Haru en paz, decia su voz se oia temblorosa

Sintio una de aquellas sucias manos empezando a levantar su falda, ella cerrba los ojos fuertmente hiba a ser manoseada, pero de pronto ya no sintio nada…

***10086**

Byakuran observo como aquella bola de idiotas empezaba a molestarle, no le presto importancia en un principio pero al pasar esos momentos veia como ella sentia miedo lo podia ver su en sus ojos, una cosa era molestarle y otra cosa manosearle eso no debia importarle pero en un reflejo camino hacie ellos cuando empezaban a manosearle, eso no era nada bueno y los golpeo era un instinto un reflejo no supo como explicarle, pero le habia salvado veia como el ultimo soltaba su mano ysalia corriendo

-huho~ no es nada amable molestar a una señorita- dijo mientras terminaba de patear al lider de la banda de Yakuzas, veia el semblante de ella aun con miedo se veia tan adorable con las mejillas ciertamtne carmines y los ojos apredados y mordiendo su labio inferior.

Tomo suavemnte su mano y susurro.- ya paso- no supo comolo hizo pero la estaba abrazando y un calor inundo todo su ser….

***10086**

Abrio los ojos cuando sientio que alguien el susurraba que ya todo habia acabado y alzo su vista hacia su salvador le recordaba a alguien pero no sabia a quien simplemente queria sentir la proteccion de aquel desconocido de ojos violetas….

***10086**

Acabe el segundo capi no e abandonada Marsamallow Kis pero ya saben la inspiracion no se da en arboles aparte me costo mucho trabajo como hiba a ser su encuentro en un principio pense que Byakuran le acosara pero descarte esa idease supone que Byakuran por el momento es god boy asi ue la descarte pero espero y les agrade el capitulo y su primer encuentro juro ue estado toda desnispirada D: (Grimm: Trabajo ¬¬) si Grimmy el trabajo me a abasorbido u.ú pero que esperaban tengo que pagar los vicios (internet y celular xD)

En fin cualquier comentario criticala acepto =)

Ahora vamos a responders los RR *-*

*Kizunairo: Creeras que lo la considero una crack xD

*HimeCavallone8: de hecho eso sera el plan hasta cierto punto Haru no cedera tan facilmente su dulce corazon.

*MereMitsuky Taiyoukay: esa la idea ;)

*Temainalumi-chan: es Byakuran el es Genial *o*

*Piffle Princess: Quize ser pinera (¿?) ok un xD simplemente me aprecio buena idea xD

*Le Brocolle: haha tienes razon las cosas pequeñas son geniales ahí tenemos un clare ejemplo da Rebon xD, en cuando a lo de Tsuna siempre a sido asi simplente es una despistado en el ambito del amor. Claro me encantarioa que fueras mi beta te parece si nos mandamos un mp con nuestros correso ;)

Muchas Gracias por los revs los favoritos y las alertas me alegran el dia. Ya espero ponerme al dia con todas mis historias es que ahora tengo trauma con el fandom de Hetalia xD

Con Amor Kaine

Metepec Mexico a 25 de Marzo de 2012

Kaine Leto: _el mundo acaba cuando dejas de luchar por tus sueños_


End file.
